The Dragonesses lair
by Theorangefox-S
Summary: Just a quick human X scalie dragoness erotic fiction I wrote not too long ago. When I take a break from clopfics I take towards my furry side of writing. Trying to find more sexy furry inspiration actually!


It had been a long quest for our traveller, but after braving the cold frozen conditions of the icy mountain; he had finally scaled his way to the top. Shame there were no others to witness this amazing feat, but either way he'd be coming home with a lot of treasure.

The traveller faced the mouth of the cave; earlier there had been a lot of rumbling, and tremors. But he couldn't see anything from the mouth of the cave. He looked further in feeling like he was about to be swallowed up by the intimidating feature.

Slowly he entered, and warily looked around looking out for any signs of danger. Things seemed mostly quiet, but an eerie sort of quiet. The traveller continued walking further in; the darkness began to envelop him; making him look back at the cave entrance. His only source of light was beginning to get weak.

He soon however noticed another source of light; a bright warm golden glow in the distance. At once his eyes lit up, and in a hurry he paced forwards legs charged with excitement. Upon turning the corner; he held his mouth from emitting a loud cheer. The traveller had just struck gold.

And what a pile of gold it was; an absolute heap of treasure before his very glowing eyes. He came closer greedily observing every detail. He noticed a giant sapphire, and his arms extended towards it snatching it from its gold nest. After helping himself to that; he gathered many other shiny objects.

The traveller had a backpack big enough to carry a lot of loot. He had brought along a sledge also to pull with him. When he was satisfied that he had collected enough; he turned slowly and pressed on with the weight of the backpack holding him down.

No sooner had he left, that he heard a loud rumble. The traveller ignored the tremor, and continued. He moved slowly, but soon found himself sweating. It had suddenly grown quite hot in the cave, so hot in fact that he had to stop and sling his backpack off. He caught his breath, but for some reason he froze on the spot. The human turned slowly feeling like he was being watched.

The second he turned fully he was met by a pair of bright green eyes; except these eyes weren't human. They had jet black slits for pupils; bathing in a fierce green glow. The eyes weren't level with his, but slowly they rose as a figure emerged from the shadows.

They rose high and went slightly above the traveller; he then sensed movement as the figure neared him, and then from the shadows emerged a slender; female black dragon. The traveller hadn't seen a dragon like this before. She stood on two legs much like a human, and even her facial details had human like properties. She was tall! She towered over him; looking down as a long pink tongue slithered between her sharp white fangs.

He was also blushing; because this dragoness had the bodily features of a woman also. Her two large breasts stood out in plain view amongst her silky black skin; dotted with a thick bright pink nipple each. He decided to hazard a guess, and took a quick glance between her legs, and noticed her femininity also. Her labia seemed to stand out larger than a usual woman's did.

He also noticed how curvy her body was. Her waist was rather wide in conjunction with her voluptuous thick thighs. He tried to avert his gaze, however he could barely help but look at her buxom figure.

"Foolish mortal, you are brave enough to wander in here, and try to steal my treasures!?" She hissed; as her tongue flickered around. She eyed the loot he had taken whilst he stood quivering in fear of being eaten, or worse burned alive.

The dragon looked back at him, and gazed into his eyes. She looked further down getting a good look at him before grinning to herself. Her long, thick tail swished left and right before she put her hand to her mouth.

"Very well," she started; making him snap to attention. "You may have those, but on one condition." The traveller began to fear for the worst.

"I'll let you take those, in exchange for your seed!" her smile grew as the traveller stood back a little. He had been staring at her body for too long, and was now standing with an erection showing through his clothing.

The dragoness smiled as she came closer to him. He tried to make a break for it, but her long tail snagged him. She brought him closer, and lay on the ground as her tail coiled around his waist. Her clawed hands reached up his clothing, and she completely stripped him naked.

Her eyes widened at the sight of his bulge; he began to fret as her mouth neared him. He wasn't so much scared of her now, but more scared of those sharp teeth. Her long thick tongue snaked between her fangs, and she began to taste his length.

The traveller flinched at the sensation of her warm tongue on his organ. She peeled his foreskin down exposing his sensitive head, and she ran her tongue over it slowly. He watched as she drenched it in saliva which began to make his maleness tingle. Wherever the saliva touched; he felt that powerful tingling sensation.

Her tongue began to snake around his length, and he gritted his teeth as she began to squeeze it between her wet muscle. She could feel it throbbing; as she wrapped her tongue all around it in a greedy fashion. The traveller panicked slightly as her mouth came dangerously closer. She parted her thick dark lips, and slid his thickness inside her mouth.

She began to suckle him slowly; whilst constricting his maleness with her tongue. She made subtle sucking noises; as she gazed lustfully into his eyes. It was extremely hot inside her mouth, and he began to feel like his penis was melting inside her, but it was more of a strangely pleasing feeling.

He panicked as he felt one of her fangs brush past his member; she took care not to cause any accidents whilst she sucked harder on his phallus.

By now it was well coated in saliva; tingling and pulsing as her thick wet lips caressed his throbbing meat. He dared to watch his manhood disappear between her sealed lips; as she took it deep into her mouth.

Her tongue began milking him for his seed; as she pushed him closer to orgasm. She looked in his eyes again; watching him squirm as the pleasure brought him closer to breaking point. She took one more long draw on his penis; before it slipped between her pursed lips coated in her saliva. Strands of it linked between her mouth; as her tongue coiled around his length again.

She gripped it tightly, and began stroking it back and forth. The traveller grunted; feeling the rising pressure build up in his sack. She repeatedly slid her rough, wet muscle up and down squeezing it harder with a loosening, and tightening motion. She went a little faster, and watched as his body began to jerk about.

She finished him off as her tongue rapidly caressed his cock; until eventually it began to throb as he ejaculated his load. She aimed it for her mouth tasting the cum that landed on her wet tongue. He continued to cum as she milked him hard, and when it ceased she sucked him off trying to get more out of him.

"Mm your seed tastes good indeed!" she hummed licking her lips.

The traveller sighed and leaned back slightly, his throbbing member ached, but it still stood firm coated in her oral juices. Her tail loosened its grip around him, and finally set him free.

"I'm not finished with you." she hissed making him freeze on the spot. He turned to face her; as her lustful gaze fixated on his eyes.

"You will mate with me first; such a long time has passed since I have experienced the flesh of a male inside me." she grinned at him as the traveller began to panic. As if this wasn't enough; now she wanted sex with him. He began to wonder if this was worth it at all for the treasure; to lay with a mythical creature.

Either way it seemed he didn't have a choice. She pinned him to the floor and climbed atop his body. Her thick, curvy dark thighs spread over his waist, and now he could see between her huge, fat labia drenched in juices.

She rested herself atop him, and he felt her smooth, slightly scaly skin against his own. She was very warm indeed. He looked down, and realised her labia were spread over his erect cock which was pressing up into her flesh. He felt the heat radiating from between her legs; as she coated his member in her juices. She smiled and her tongue slithered as she began to hump him slowly; coating his thickness in her slimy wetness.

When his cock was nice and slick; she raised her femness above him allowing his member to stand. She positioned herself over it, and lowered herself down slowly. The traveller suddenly felt his shaft being swallowed up by her enveloping pussy. It slid through her tight opening, and became sandwiched between her tight warm walls.

The pleasure was overwhelmingly tantalising. Her wet, warm pussy sucked his hard member deep inside between her flesh; as she pressed her body down on him. He looked and could see juices leaking all over his waist. She hissed slightly as she went up on it again. Her opening squeezed around his tip; before it slid down rubbing her insides all around it again.

The traveller grunted loudly as she began to pleasure herself with him. Her thick thighs squashed about as her waist continued to dance over his. His soaked member was swallowed up again inside her; stirring the juices in her flesh as she rode him faster. She hissed once more before letting out a sultry moan as she captivated his cock within her warm, wet sex.

She groped her breasts in response to her pleasure; adding to the sensations that electrified her nerves. She placed one clawed hand atop his body; whilst she continued to fondle her large right tit. She hummed in ecstasy fulfilling her lusty desires; as she further engulfed his specimen within her femness.

The traveller observed her amazing body, and the more she mated with him the more he slightly grew attracted to her. The wonders of her pussy squeezing and milking his shaft also added to the thousands of sensations he was feeling at once. His hands reached out, and he began to stroke her thick thighs. She looked down upon him; smiling at his face as she gasped for air.

Her tongue slithered again as she squeezed his throbbing dick between her strong, muscular insides. He felt the bumpy, soft, wet, warm flesh rubbing hard all around his cock.

"Your penis feels good mortal!" she moaned milking him harder. She rode upwards, and it slipped from her tight hole; rubbing between her opening and against her clit. She uttered a harsh sexual moan, and more juices leaked from her slimy, sloppy hole spilling over his member.

All he could feel was a warm, tingling wetness between his legs as she rubbed her clit on him some more. It fuelled her passionate desires; as her femness clenched up a little.

She then climbed off him, and turned before getting on her knees. Her wide derriere faced him; as she snagged him with her tail again. She brought him closer to her wide curvy rear.

"I'm going to have fun with you, but you shall enjoy this too!" she hissed. Her tail rubbed between her slit coating it in juices. She parted her thick, fleshy rear cheeks and squeezed her tail into her asshole lubing up the insides. Her tail snaked out after getting it nice and wet. Trails of pussy juice were hanging between her tail hole, and the tip of her tail leaving him bewildered. She then used her tail to grip his penis hard, and began stroking it vigorously.

Her slick wet flesh made his member throb hard as it squeezed between her makeshift hole. She then snagged him again bringing him closer, so close he could feel the heat from her backside. She pushed his waist against her ass cheeks, and he was almost swallowed in. Each buttock was bigger than his body. She raised the base of her tail exposing her sticky wet ass hole to him.

"Hurry up and enter me, mortal." she demanded. Rather than argue he did as she said holding the tip of his wet thickness, and pressed it against her petite thick, round opening. He pushed, and felt it slide in slowly aided by her vaginal fluids. He could already feel the intense heat, and tightness of her insides squeezing down hard on his cock. Once he had most of it in; he simply collapsed into her.

His waist sank against her curvy, round ass. Her body felt completely different from behind, and before he knew it his hands were all over her rump. He squeezed her buttocks gently feeling them squash in his palms. He began to thrust a little; feeling her ass squashing against his waist as he dived into her. He pulled out to below the tip, and could feel her thick, shiny butt ring squeezing tight around it. He penetrated her again feeling the lavish, warm, wet flesh rubbing and sucking on his maleness.

He continued rocking back and forth keeping her bubble butt pressed firmly against his body. His hands held onto her sides, but were barely able to hold on to her entire posterior. He heard her moaning satisfyingly; as her tail hugged around his back. He couldn't believe it, but she felt amazing from behind. Who knew a dragoness' curvy ass would feel this good?

He held onto her tail pulling it towards him; as his hips thrusted back and forth faster, and harder. He began slapping against her butt making it jiggle all round. He hugged as much of her behind as he could; as he continued to enjoy her squishy soft body.

Her tight insides smothered his cock with warmth, and wetness. He felt it being sucked in each time he penetrated. There were wet sounds coming from their sexes; as it continued to pump in and out of her warm backside.

He grunted loudly, and she took it as a sign of him nearing orgasm. He stroked his full length into her again, but then her tail pulled him back. He watched his cock pop out of her butthole leaving her opening sticky and wet.

She put him down and turned on her back; before spreading her slender, curvy legs apart. She angled her body on the gold pile, and she beckoned towards him with a wag of her finger.  
"Come here mortal and satisfy me to the end, then you may have your treasures!" she smiled with a flick of her tongue.

He climbed over her placing himself between her parted legs. She became rather excited as her femness brimmed with juices. She parted her wet pussy lips with her clawed fingers; exposing her sticky, wet snatch from the inside. Clear running fluids were sticking all over her flesh, and it pulsed slightly; hungrily waiting to extract the cum from his hard cock.

His member pressed up against her hot, wet hole. He pushed and felt the tip going in again. She was so wet that it slipped in easily, and he fell into her waist. She gasped and rested her hands on her boobs; as he felt her insides bulging and squeezing around his member.

She smiled lovingly at him as he began to thrust her. Her boobs bounced up and down, and she played with them slightly; whilst feeling his cock spreading her insides out. He held onto her where he could, and she hugged him whilst parting her legs further. His penis remained buried deep in her pussy, and he could feel her warmth swarming all around it. It rubbed deeper in and out of her tight hole as the pleasure spread like electricity through his crotch.

He could feel the sensations all around his member; as the sounds of wet flesh inside flesh echoed around the cave. The dragoness moaned lovingly at him. She hugged his waist closer; as he thrusted between her thick thighs. He managed to squeeze one of her tits; fondling it in his palm. It squashed between his fingers as he thrusted harder enjoying her body to the full.

He grunted as he felt the urge to cum in her. Her wet, tight pussy sucked in his throbbing cock even harder. She could feel it pulsate as he neared orgasm. He continued moaning as well as the dragoness who stroked his back; looking lustfully into his eyes with her sinister green gaze. She spread her wet pussy lips further watching his penis pump in and out of her hole.

She felt a contraction, and immediately her insides constricted around his throbbing, thrusting phallus. She hugged him again, and wrapped her thighs around him; securing him within her love nest. She moaned with delight; as she felt her orgasm nearing also.

"Mm, yes mortal pleasure my body!" She moaned again in that sinister, sultry voice. Her femness went taut around his manhood. It squeezed him, and milked him harder as he groaned loudly. He held her tighter hearing her gasping and moaning. Her body thrashed about; as her curvy thighs hugged around his thrusting waist. He gave it a few more thrusts, and howled loudly as he came in her.

"Ahhh, mmm!" She moaned as she came, and hissed loudly. Her femness contracted, and her muscles went into a frenzy of spasms. He felt his member squirting hot love fluids deep inside her crevice. Her walls squeezed and extracted his seed; as it continued to slide in and out of her.

She moaned a few more times before their orgasms settled down. He came out of her; leaving her pussy filled with his gooey, thick seed. The dragoness held him close, and kissed him. She wrapped her elongated tongue around his for a while. They kissed passionately, and rubbed tongues with open mouths; as his member slowly went limp.

"Good mortal." she grinned letting him go. "You may help yourself to whatever you desire."

He eyed the loot, and began collecting as much as he could. She simply watched as he stuffed his bags, but before he took off he looked at the floor. His clothes were torn, and he had no spares. Plus he could hear a chilling wind kicking up outside. He also missed the warmth of her snug body against his.

"What is it mortal?" she inquired as he stood clueless. Eventually he dropped his stash, climbed back up on the gold pile and rejoined her. She smiled as he rested his head on her chest; whilst lying down on her body. She snuggled with him and giggled; as her tongue slithered between her fangs.


End file.
